Caída Libre
by Mihll
Summary: One Shot


**ACLARACIÓN:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin la más mínima intensión de lucrar con ello.

Como observación puedo decir que esta historia se ubica en los inicios de la historia de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**CAIDA LIBRE**

**"Historia basada en Sailor Moon"**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**o**

Treinta pisos de recorrido. Sesenta segundos de encierro en un pequeño cubo de metal si las condiciones no implicaban la toma de pasajeros en los pisos intermedios. Algo en su interior le había indicado que el viaje de regreso al primer nivel de la torre no sería de lo más afortunado.

Su dedo presionó por enésima vez el botón de reinicio de la marcha, mientras sentía las primeras gotas de sudor recorrer la piel de su rostro.

—Cabeza de Chorlito, es inútil. Esto no funciona sin energía eléctrica.

Su tensión aumentó de improviso; si había algo peor que quedarse atrapada en un ascensor entre el piso diecinueve y veinte, era quedarse atrapada con la persona más desagradable que conocía.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Andrew?

—No me hables, ya tengo suficiente con sentirme muy asustada.

—Cierra tus ojos y respira profundo. Eso ayudará.

No. No podía cerrar sus ojos; al hacerlo sólo podía imaginarse cayendo en caída libre o muriendo asfixiada.

—Es fácil decirlo. —él se encontraba recargado contra la pared posterior, y ella vió su reflejo a través del metal pulido, tan sereno y tan irremediablemente irritante. —Hubieras esperado el siguiente al ver que yo venía en este—añadió.

—Te desagrado más de la cuenta.

—Así no tendría que soportarte.

—Lo pensé al verte, tampoco me agradaba la idea de compartir el metro cuadrado con una cabeza de chorlito en un recorrido de veintiocho pisos.

—Uyyy—respiró profundo para disminuir su exasperación; luego se giró para verle a la cara—No te cansas de molestarme, ¿eh?

—Me divierte.

—Sinceramente no sé qué ve Rei en ti. Ella dice que eres guapo, amable, y delicado, y yo sinceramente no veo nada de eso en ti. Creo que se equivoca de hombre.

—Debe ser porque la torpeza te ciega.

— ¡Ah no! —Sus manos se empuñaron, comenzaba a sentirse realmente enojada. —Si pudiera te haría desaparecer. Odio salir a la calle y tropezarme contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, y pienso que tengo muy mala suerte o es que tienes esa fascinación por seguir todos mis pasos.

— ¿Qué yo te acoso? —Su sangre hervía— ¡No te creas tan interesante!

Entonces sucedió; de pronto el ascensor tendió a bajar y detenerse bruscamente. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio.

— ¡Esto se va a caer!

—No.

Como si él adivinara lo que vendría, miró los focos de la iluminación de emergencia antes que quedaran totalmente a oscuras. Ella gritó de terror.

—Tranquila. —susurró.

—Dime que vendrán pronto a sacarnos de aquí—sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en un pronto final y las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. —Tengo miedo, no quiero morir.

—Se ha agotado la energía de emergencia—él seguía sonando muy tranquilo—. Pero es raro, generalmente un edificio como este tiene autonomía para horas, incluso días.

Ella, sintiéndose más insegura a cada segundo estiró su brazo buscando apoyo en la pared. Dio por suerte con el tablero. Pulsó un botón tras otro, hasta que una pequeña luz roja en la esquina superior derecha, al lado de la cámara, se encendió.

Identificó a Darien como una tenue silueta, pero al menos ya podía tener certeza de saber donde estaba. Se enjugó las lágrimas temiendo que él pudiera darse cuenta de que lloraba.

—Creo que se trata de un apagón generalizado y es probable que haya mucha gente atrapada. Tardarán en venir por nosotros, pero lo harán.

—O también es posible que la energía eléctrica retorne antes, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Tranquilízate.

—Es sólo que no quiero dejar a mamá sola. Y están mis amigas, y aún…aún…—la frenó el darse cuenta que estaba a punto de decirle algo muy personal. —Oh rayos, sólo quiero que se apresuren.

—Yo también.

Ella buscó asiento en el suelo, recogió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas.

—Por suerte Molly se quedó en la oficina de su padre. Es probable que aún esté allí.

—Es tu amiga, la que siempre te acompaña.

—Es mi mejor amiga—dijo en un susurro—. Me aburrí y le dije que mejor la esperaba abajo, no pensé que al querer irme me quedaría atrapada en este ascensor…contigo.

El guardó silencio por unos minutos, luego dijo: —Andrew necesitaba entregar unos documentos al abogado de su familia y no podía venir.

—Debió hacerlo, ahora estaría encerrada a gusto con él—susurró en voz muy baja.

—Cabeza de Chorlito.

—No te cansas, ¿Verdad?

Él no contestó.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, los pensamientos difusos consiguieron consumirla rápidamente, y la oscuridad no ayudaba. No pudo soportarlo y en un impulso se puso en pie y comenzó a golpear la puerta insistentemente pidiendo a gritos que los sacaran de allí.

—No te van a escuchar, controla tu histeria.

— ¡No estoy histérica! ¡Sólo quiero salir!

—Si no te controlas el aire se terminará muy rápido, y no sabemos cuánto estaremos aquí. —Insistió él.

—No me importa.

Continuó golpeando la puerta y algo sucedió; se oyó un chirrido metálico y comenzó la caída libre. No pudo evitar los gritos. Cerró sus ojos por instinto. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente a una velocidad increíble.

No quería morir así.

¿Y si se transformaba?...Tampoco podía, estaba demasiada tensa para actuar.

Pero todo terminó cuando los frenos hicieron su trabajo, después de segundos de real angustia.

Reaccionó, dándose cuenta que se encontraba aferrada a los brazos de él, de Darien.

—Ya pasó—él susurró.

—No estoy segura.

Se aferró a Darien con más fuerza, no tenía intensiones de apartarse, temía que cualquier movimiento podría desatar el desastre. Él la abrazaba con la misma necesidad, en un instinto protector.

Sin poder evitarlo, se dejaba llevar por la confusión; saber que lo detestaba y sin embargo se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos de su corazón, su agradable perfume varonil, su cálida acogida.

— ¿Qué quisiste decirme antes? —él preguntó, su intensión era distraerla; también sentía su corazón a punto de explotar y supo que era por el susto.

—No lo recuerdo—contestó ella rápidamente.

—Dijiste que no quieres morir para no dejar a tu madre y amigas, ¿qué más?

—Eso…eso es para mí.

—Podríamos morir, y si eso sucede lo que me digas moriría con nosotros.

Ella se tensó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Por favor no digas eso—suplicó sin evitar las lágrimas.

—Dígame, señorita Tsukino.

—Serena. Es Serena.

—Bien Serena, dime eso que es sólo para ti.

Dudó. Suspiró incontrolablemente.

—No he dado mi primer beso—confesó sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían—. Me hubiese gustado besar al chico que me atrae.

Ahora la luz roja se apagó y en medio de la penumbra ambos sintieron que sus pelillos de la piel se erizaban tras oír ruidos bajo ellos, en el sistema de frenos.

—No podré hacer todo lo que debía, todo lo que quería.

Y él abandonó el abrazo sólo para tomar su rostro entre sus fuertes manos.

—No sabemos susurró—sus alientos se confundieron—, tal vez…

Él la besó y ella se dejó envolver por la tibieza de sus labios. Entonces eran sólo ellos, y todo lo que desencadenaba en su interior le hacía olvidar lo demás.

El ascensor comenzó una nueva marcha y volvió a frenar. La luz regresó, obligándolos a separarse… Sus ojos enfocaron la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse.

Apenas ella podía entender todo lo que pasaba, todo lo que había pasado.

—Es el piso cuatro—indicó Darien.

—Aquí me bajo yo—distanciándose de él cruzó la puerta sin mirar atrás—.Tomaré las escaleras, es más seguro.

—Íbamos a morir. —dijo él.

—Sí, íbamos a morir.

Tras bajar las escaleras corriendo, alcanzado la recepción y esquivado a los equipos de emergencia que habían respondido al llamado, ella sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Tenía ganas de besar el suelo y su instinto le hizo mirar hacia arriba, hacia la alargada fachada del edificio de treinta pisos que le había causado el susto de su vida.

— ¡Qué cobarde eres Serena! Te enfrentas a demonios y aún así temes a la muerte a un ascensor—pero lo peor era recordar lo que sucedió en esa caja metálica; él era el novio de su mejor amiga, y era el mejor amigo de Andrew, lo detestaba.

"_Pero te gustó,_-Dijo la voz en tu interior -_No puedes negarte a la verdad"_

Y la verdad era que sabía, que algún tiempo, en algún lejano lugar, eso ya había sucedido.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Mi muso inspirador se asomó por un momento y escribí esta pequeña historia que espero haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por Leer.


End file.
